Masa Kecil
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Masa kecil yang manis dari pasangan shinobi di dunia Ninja./Just drabble, pasangan tiap chapter kemungkinan besar berbeda/ Chapter 2: SaiIno. RnR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hani kembali, tapi kali ini membawa drabble aneh. SasuSaku lagi nih! O3O maklum, Hani kan suka SasuSaku.**

**Baiklah, mari kita langsung ke cerita!**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masa Kecil **by** Iwahashi Hani**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Satu : SasuSaku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak kecil bersurai merah muda sebahu itu terduduk dikelilingi beberapa perempuan seusianya. Tidak, mereka bukanlah sedang bermain. Sang pemilik surai merah muda itu sedang menerima ejekan dan hinaan karena warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim.

Sakura hanya terdiam saat salah seorang temannya mencengkram rambut kebanggaannya dan menariknya kasar, dengan kata lain menjambaknya. Manik _emerald_nya terpejam erat, menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di kulit kepalanya. Ia tidak meringis, tidak pula menangis karena perlakuan itu. Sakura Haruno memang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak-anak nakal yang menganggapnya sebelah mata hanya karena rambut merah mudanya.

Dalam hati, Sakura memaklumi hal yang menimpanya. Ketika banyak orang memiliki surai berwarna gelap dan pirang, hanya dia lah yang mempunyai surai merah muda pudar karena mutasi gen dari ibunya. Gemuruh hinaan dari teman-temannya semakin menjadi saat seseorang dari mereka membawa senjata shinobi, kunai.

"Botaki saja rambutnya!"

"Iya, rambut jelek seperti itu lebih baik dilenyapkan!"

"Warnanya membuatku sakit mata, ewh!"

Kelopak matanya semakin erat terpejam saat mendengar kalimat bernada seruan itu. Ingin sekali ia berdiri dan memberi pelajaran untuk mereka semua agar mereka menghargai pemberian Tuhan padanya, tapi apa daya, jika ia melakukan hal itu, teman-temannya pasti akan mengadukannya pada orang tua mereka dan membuat orang tua Sakura semakin dibenci oleh para tetangga.

"Sakura, rambutmu ku potong ya?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang, tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai bersiap memotong helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan debaran jantungnya saat menyadari benda tajam itu telah menempel tepat di tengkuknya. Ia takut. Takut akan kehilanga mahkota kebanggannya yang dengan susah payah ia pelihara meski ia membenci warnanya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut norakmu, Sakura." Sakura menahan nafasnya, membayangkan bagaimana nasib penampilannya jika rambutnya dipotong asal dengan kunai. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saat merasakan kunai itu bergerak pelan di bawah helaian merah mudanya.

"Hentikan!" _Emerald_ milik Sakura terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara cempreng itu. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih pada sang pemilik seruan itu. Beberapa anak sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada orang yang telah menggagalkan aksi mereka. Seketika, keheningan melanda tempat itu saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja bersuara adalah seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jauhkan kunai itu dari Sakura!" Ujarnya dengan tegas. Gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura segera menyembunyikan kunainya di balik punggung mungilnya dan perlahan menyingkir.

Sakura memperhatikan teman-temannya, kenapa mereka sangat takut dengan lelaki Uchiha itu? Bukankah lelaki itu sangat manis? _Emerald_nya menyusuri paras cantik teman-temannya, tersirat perasaan takut di wajah mereka. Apa alasannya?

Kedua kaki Sasuke kecil melangkah bergantian hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang masih terduduk di rerumputan. Bibir pucat milik Sasuke melengkung kecil, membuat Sakura keheranan. Seingatnya, Uchiha adalah orang yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Namun hari ini, ia melihat hal yang bertolak belakang dengan pemikirannya itu.

Tangan mungil Sasuke terulur, memberikan bantuan untuk Sakura. Sadar dengan maksud Sasuke, jemari Sakura membalas ulurannya. **DEG! DEG! **Sakura merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya. Rasanya...sangat nyaman.

"Kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membantu Sakura berdiri. Samar, Sasuke dapat melihat rona merah mewarnai kedua pipi Sakura. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa wajahku juga memerah sepertinya? Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Tidak, seorang Uchiha pasti bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya!

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ingin sekali ia menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Manik hijau beningnya sedikit melebar saat menyadari tangan Sasuke menarik pundaknya agar mendekat pada tubuh pendek Sasuke. Mata Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang menempel di pundaknya.

Rasanya seperti melayang~

Tidak, Sakura tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang Sasuke! Tubuh mungil Sakura sedikit berontak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke yang menempel di pundaknya terus menahan pergerakan Sakura.

"Jangan bergerak, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Ah, mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama kecilnya membuat Sakura merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. Hatinya berteriak kegirangan, lihat! Sasuke Uchiha merangkulnya dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya!

"Dengar ya," Sasuke memperkuat suaranya, membuat semua teman Sakura menunduk ketakutan. "Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu Sakura lagi atau kalian akan berhadapan denganku!" Ujarnya dengan tegas. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Lanjutnya.

Semua anak perempuan itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan keturunan Uchiha yang terhormat.

"Umm..." Sakura bergumam pelan, membuat Sasuke segera melompat untuk membuat jarak saat menyadari tangannya masih melingkari bahu gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Tunggu! Sadar akan hal yang ia lakukan sangat tidak Uchiha, ia segera memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia sangat tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sakura bingung harus bicara apa dan Sasuke masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga... "Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura dengan pelan.

Lelaki yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menatap Sakura, "Hn?"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu namaku?"

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ya, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya dan Sakura belum pernah berkenalan. Kalau Sakura mengetahui namanya sih wajar, tapi Sasuke? Apa ia harus mengaku kalau ia sering mengawasi Sakura tanpa gadis itu sadari? Tidak, itu bisa membuat harga diri Uchihanya hancur.

"Tentang itu..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Duh, harus jawab apa? "Bukan urusanmu." Lanjutnya dan segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo.

Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika ada di dekat Sasuke.

**Tuhan, terima kasih atas hari ini.**

Chapter Satu END!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Gimana?**

**Aneh gak? QAQ**

**Hani sih rencananya pengen bikin beberapa drabble tentang pasangan Konoha. Chapter depan enaknya apa ya? XD**

**Oh iya, jika ini dibilang kependekan, ini memang drabble, jadi pendek XD**

**Review Please!**

**Sign,**

**Iwahashi Hani O3O**


	2. SaiIno

_Chapter kali ini adalah SaIno. O3O adakah yang suka dengan pair ini? Oh iya, Hani mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk __**NamikazeMiNaru**__-senpai yang udah ngasih saran untuk bikin pair ini. O3O Semoga suka ya, senpai!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto**__ by __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Masa Kecil**__ by __**Iwahashi Hani**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Ino kecil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dasar. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menonton film horror di tengah malam dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Hingga puncaknya adalah kesiangan yang ia alami pagi ini. Sungguh, jika saja hari ini bukanlah hari Senin yang mengharuskan setiap siswa melaksanakan upacara bendera pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi, ia tidak akan berlarian hingga membuat peluh membasahi seragam putihnya.

Ditengah keluhannya, Ino tersenyum kecil mendapati gerbang sekolah belum ditutup sepenuhnya. Ia segera memasuki gerbang itu dan meletakkan tasnya dengan asal, dengan gegabah ia berlari menuju barisan kelasnya yang sudah penuh dengan teman-temannya. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya untuk menjadikannya kipas. Ino memang orang yang tidak tahan panas. Dan itu pula yang kini membuatnya harus mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

Upacara dimulai. Teman Ino yang menjadi protokol membacakan urutan upacara dengan suara merdunya. Namun gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu tetap tidak fokus karena rasa lapar kini menderanya. Ia lupa memakan sarapannya karena terburu-buru ke sekolah.

Bibir tipis Ino bergerak-gerak melafalkan doa agar rasa laparnya lenyap. Bukannya lenyap, kelaparannya itu malah membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar. Tubuhnya sedikit sempoyongan hingga akhirnya **BRUKK! **Gadis kecil itu terjatuh ke tanah tanpa ada yang menangkapnya.

_Aquamarine_nya menatap langit dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ada beberapa burung yang berputar di atas kepalanya. Ino tersenyum lebar saat mendengar cicitan burung itu, terdengar merdu sekali.

Padahal yang terjadi adalah semua teman-temannya meneriaki nama gadis itu. Seseorang berjalan dari kerumunan orang itu dan berjalan menuju Ino yang terbaring di tanah.

Tangan pucatnya segera mengangkat Ino dari tanah meski ia sedikit meringis karena tubuh Ino yang menurutnya **sedikit**, diulang, **sedikit **berat. Sai berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dasar. Ia sedikit bersyukur ruangan yang ia tuju tidak mengharuskannya mendaki tangga sambil menggendong tubuh temannya yang masih pingsan ini.

Dalam perjalanannya, Sai tersenyum kecil. Padahal Ino bukan teman dekatnya, tetapi ia rela membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Sudahlah, lagipula berbuat baik kepada wanita itu adalah hal terpuji, itu kata ibunya.

Lelaki kecil itu mendorong pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan kaki kanannya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa kebas yang menghinggapi kedua tangannya. Tidak ia sangka menggendong Ino yang kurus itu bisa membuatnya menderita begini.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sai segera menjatuhkan Ino di kasur putih yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ia tidak mengira bahwa perbuatannya yang menghempaskan Ino begitu saja membuat gadis kecil itu segera terbangun dan mengerang kecil karena rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Argh, sakit!" Ino segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus punggungnya yang terasa _nyut-nyut_an karena terantuk kasur putih di bawahnya yang ternyata tidaklah empuk. _Aquamarine_nya menatap garang Sai. "Kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah terkejut.

Sai tersenyum lebar. Ah, senyum yang tidak mengenal kondisi. Ino mengacungkan telunjuknya di hadapan Sai, baginya, senyum yang ditunjukkan Sai adalah senyum mesum yang sering ia lihat di sinetron sore hari. "Jangan macam-macam, ya! Aku ini jago silat! Ku pukul kau nanti kalau kau berani menyentuhku!" Ujar Ino. Peluh sedikit menetes di pelipisnya karena rasa lapar kembali menyerangnya. Ia harus menahannya!

**GRUUUUKKKK**!

Tanpa mengerti suasana, perut langsing Ino berbunyi nyaring hingga membuat gadis itu mati-matian menahan malunya. Harga diriku hancur! Batinnya melankolis.

"Ini," Sai menyodorkan sepotong roti dari saku celana pendeknya. "Ino belum sarapan, 'kan?" Tanya Sai dengan suara lembutnya.

Ino terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sai yang baru saja ia anggap mesum malah menawarkan rotinya karena tahu Ino kelaparan. Mata sebiru lautannya itu kini mulai berair, dengan isakan kecilnya ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Sai menatapnya heran, masih dengan senyumnya. "Ino kenapa?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya pelan. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Sai memberikan makanan padaku setelah aku berpikir Sai itu mesum." Lanjutnya masih dengan tangisan.

Jemari pucat milik Sai kini mengacak pelan rambut Ino. "Lupakan saja, sekarang Ino makan dulu, ya." Tangan kirinya menarik tangan Ino dan segera meletakkan roti itu di telapak tangan Ino.

Ino mengangguk kecil, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan membuka bungkus roti itu. _Aquamarine_ cantiknya menatap roti dan Sai secara bergantian. Dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, ia membagi roti itu menjadi dua bagian.

Tangan kanan yang memegang setengah rotinya ia ulurkan pada Sai. "Ayo makan bersama." Ajaknya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ino menggembungkan pipinya saat merasakan panas di sekitar wajahnya sambil menunggu Sai mengambil roti dari tangannya.

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya dan menerima roti itu dari tangan Ino. "Yakin tidak ingin makan semuanya?" Godanya dan segera dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Ino. Gadis itu cukup keras kepala rupanya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan."

"Selamat makan..."

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks to** : Dei' Re-kun, NamikazeMiNaru, Hanazono Yuri, Uchiharuno Susi, **Sasusaku Kira**,** Mako-chan, dan semua orang yang sudah baca fic ini.

Ada yang mau request untuk chapter berikutnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Sai memasukkan roti cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang dengan rakus melahap roti itu dalam sekali telan. Ah, orang lapar memang suka melupakan sekelilingnya.

"Ino, aku ingin bicara..."

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Ino tersedak dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Dalam hati, ia berharap Sai akan segera menembaknya seperti di sinetron itu. Ketika batuknya mereda, ia segera menatap Sai dengan tatapan bicara-saja-aku-akan-mendengarkan.

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Lain kali Ino harus diet ya, Ino itu berat, sih. Susah menggendongnya."

Ino terdiam.

Otaknya masih memproses.

Apakah Sai baru saja menembaknya?

"DASAR BODOH! KU KIRA KAU MAU MENEMBAKKU!"

Wah, keceplosan! Ino segera menutup mulutnya.

"Menembak Ino? Maaf, Sai nggak bawa pistol untuk menembak Ino." Jawab Sai dengan senyum manisnya.

"BODOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
